liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Universal Health Care
Universal health care is something they have in reasonable liberal countries like the United Kingdom and Canada. It's available to everyone and it's free. In most of Western Europe there is some degree of free medical care (with Germany having the oldest system still in use, dating back to the 1880s). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Health_care_reform_in_the_United_States http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Health_in_Germany Now does that mean that every single industrialized country apart from the United States is wrong and liberal biased? Andrew Schlafly and other like minded idiots Conservatives like you to think so. Mortality In most of Western Europe people live on average slightly longer than people do in the United States. This is probably due in large part to substandard prenatal care for the poor and the resultant higher infant mortality rate. Though America's obesity epidemic and high murder rate also contribute. Benefits It means that when you are sick you can concentrate on getting well and don’t have to worry about how you will pay for the doctor or whether your Medical Insurance will cover all the costs. It also means that if you are chronically sick and can’t earn enough money to pay for Medical Insurance the state will still look after your medical costs. It also means that when you are injured and need hospital treatment the Ambulance crew and the hospital staff are concentrating on you, your blood group, your injury and any other health conditions you have not your credit status or insurance policy. Bankruptcy In the United States millions of people could become bankrupt if they or someone in their family becomes seriously ill and their medical insurance doesn’t cover it. When people are sick and need health care they can least afford to work and pay for it. Medical Insurance Companies care about the profits of their shareholders and therefore they pressure sick people to get cheap health care rather than the health care that’s best for them. Who pays? Young healthy people pay taxes and National Insurance to cover the cost of Universal Health Care. Later when these people are older and need more medical care or when they become sick they are glad they don't have to pay. Paradox Free Market Health Care is paradoxical. Healthy people are the highest earners. Healthy people can afford to pay for medical treatment but do not need it. Less healthy people need more treatment but can pay less. The most unfortunate are those born with chronic illnesses or disabilities. Such patients may in the worst cases never in their lives earn the money they need to pay for medical treatment. Health insurance schemes have a vested interest in identifying the high risk groups and charging them a premium or refusing them cover, Whilst also identifying the low risk groups who least need cover and concentrating their marketing at them. Universal Health Care is seen as compassionate. It looks after those who through no fault of their own cannot look after themselves. What Americans want 75% of Americans would like to see Universal Health Care but the Conservative Republicans didn't provide it. Conservative politicians like to claim that universal health care system doesn't work. Poor, uneducated fellas, they have obviously never heard of Canada and the United Kingdom. The public option seems to be the best solution for America and a majority of Americans agree. Arguments Against Health Care Anti Health care advocates like to complain that Socialised health was something they had in Nazi Germany, quite how this is relevant is unknown as Germany had universal health care for roughly fifty years prior. They only took health care away from the Jews, something Obama is certainly not trying to do. In addition, health care was NOT the first right Hitler took away from the Jews (the first right the Nazis took away was being able to hold government offices). American conservatives also love to slander the British NHS, something which infuriates British people who are very fond of their health service. Protestsyoutube code See also *British National Health Service External links *'Barack Obama's plan for Universal Health Care' *Ensuring America's health *The Case for Universal Health Care in the United States *Universal Health Care *Universal health Care Plans Videos *"Dear Number 1036924053887" by Roy Zimmerman Roy Zimmerman suggests solving the Health Care crisis this way. References Category:Health Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Politics Category:Change we need